


Foggy Lenses

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After severing Asami's trust in the worst way possible, Kirishima is sent on a suicide mission which he accepts without question. Torture and death are two things that Kirishima foresaw however, he never expected to wake up in the living room of a very anxious and confused Kou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was inspired by my other KirishimaxAki story, The Runaway, which a guest gave me a lot of inspiration to continue after leaving a new idea in a review. So guest, if you're reading this, I credit you for giving me that idea. Thank you so much. In other words, I wuv you. The continuation, will be and past Mpreg, past KirishimaxAki Mpreg. Though I do plan for Aki and Asami to get back together, even with Kirishima's kid. Anyway, again thanks guest for the idea, special thanks for my inspiration for KirishimaxAki pairings goes to romanceisdead69. While she never featured KirishimaxAki as a pair in her story, their silent ...what's the word...'meetings', or interactions, as friends just fueled my fire for that pair!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the story.

After months of the photographer's presence in not just Asami's life, but his assistant's lives as well, Kirishima had undoubtedly found himself questioning his own ideals. He had served Asami for many years and at a point, he believed he had served only Asami. The Crime Lord trusted him with any and everything. His life, his secrets, his wealth and as time progressed, Takaba Akihito.

 

Kirishima had yearned to keep that trust, as it was built over the years through hard work, hardships and sacrifice. He knew that his loyalty for Asami remained ever solid and Asami knew that as well. Yet, Kirishima also knew that while Asami trusted him, the Crime Lord's trust dangled on a thin wire that could so easily be severed.

 

Kirishima never thought himself to be overcome by lust, or anything of the sort, but at the same time, he never believed that after so many years of loyally serving Asami, his ideals for the man would change. When bright eyed Takaba came strolling into the picture, all of a sudden, Kirishima wasn't _just_ serving Asami  He was serving Takaba as well. Fighting for Takaba, protecting him against all costs. And unlike his feelings for Asami, his feelings for Takaba far surpassed the boundaries of friendship, and partner ship. No, Kirishima had fallen for the photographer, and he had fallen hard. 

 

It wasn't easy for him to ignore his pounding heart when he heard the cheery tone in Takaba's voice, nor could he stop his own arousal when by chance, he played audience to Asami and Takaba's sexual activities. He couldn't stop his urges when he heard the photographer crying, begging and pleading. And For that, he grew to envy Asami. He wanted more than anything to be in the Crime Lord's place, with Takaba underneath him as his prize.

 

And it wasn't long before he acted upon his urge, before he acted upon his ideal. Like Feilong, he couldn't resit the urge to dominate what wasn't his. So he apprehended the young photographer. He didn't hurt him, nor take his pride away like others had. He simply leaned forward, in a small confrontation and kissed him. It was a chaste kiss, not even on the lips. Just down the jaw line, soft and loving. The look on Takaba's face was priceless, warming the secretaries heart.

But Kirishima's joy was only short lived. 

 

Asami had arrived in the office, or he had been standing there the whole time. He made his presence known when his kitten backed away, frightened. Takaba looked up at Kirishima like he was a demon and naturally, he cowered away. It was expected, for someone like him to feel threatened after such an act had occurred, and Kirishima didn't blame him. He had been through a lot.

 

At that moment, Takaba walked over to Asami slightly dazed. He was quiet, Asami was quiet and so was Kirishima. Both secretary and boss practically glared at each other, all the while, the young photographer was trapped within the tense air.

 

Takaba, seconds later , was ordered to leave. When he tried to speak out against what had happened, Asami quickly cut him off. The photographer left, though before shutting the door., he cast Kirshima a sympathetic look.

 

After, the secretary was left to Asami's mercy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support for the previous chapter! This story is going to be KouxKirishima , TakabaxKirishima (slight), AsamixTakaba. I'm writing an AU ending for the Runaway, which is a KirishimaxAki story. So if you're interested, I'll have them posted soon. >.

The mission was simple, as Asami stated. It was a suicide mission, but a _simple_ suicide mission. Kirishima supposed the word “simple”, in Asami's context was used as sarcasm to make Kirishima feel even worse than he already had. But like always, as the Crime Lord went through the details, the secretary kept a cold, stoic face.

 

“You will not survive this mission.” Asami had emphasized for perhaps the fifth time. “But I expect you to take out the target, my rival.” From his desk, he gazed at his former secretary. “Is that understood?”

 

The bespectacled man nodded. “Yes sir.” He took a deep breath, and made way to turn on his heel. However, Asami cleared his throat, causing Kirishima to pause.

 

“I enjoyed having you within my service.” Asami breathed and he lit a dun hill. “But a traitor is better off dead.”

 

“Yes, Asami-sama.”

 

The Crime Lord laughed. “I applaud you for that facade you've kept. That facade you've kept for many years. I will certainly miss you not just as a worker, but a friend.” Asami sighed. “However your act of disobedience has determined your fate. You, more than anyone should know the consequences I hold for those who so much as touch Akihito.”

 

Kirishima clenched his fists, but bit back his reply. “Good bye, Ryuuchi.” No further words were spoken after that. The secretary left and Asami went back to overlooking his files.

 

The businessman felt a terrible clutch within his heart, but it quickly subsided. Kirishima had disobeyed him, and for that he had to pay. And while Asami slightly regretted it, he knew that his anguish would leave him eventually. He had Takaba, he had what was his. Eliminating Kirishima was no different from eliminating anyone else who had to the nerve to even look at his pet. 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Kirishima walked down the hallways of Sion not knowing whether to feel stupid, or slightly upset. He, a man that had sworn himself to Asami, let a simple emotion get in the way of his duties. How could a man of his background be so careless? 

 

He figured that thinking about it now, wouldn't make anything better. His fate had been decided, and there was nothing he could do to change that. 

 

He went home, and ate a small meal. Before he went to bed, Suoh had called him. The two discussed the whole situation thoroughly, and eventually Kirishima revealed his sentence and Asami's decision. For hours Suoh had talked him into trying to reason with Asami, or even running away from it all. However, Kirishima believed that it was just. He had betrayed Asami, therefore his punishment was fitting. He told Suoh goodbye, and thanked him for everything. After that he hung up the phone, and went to bed. Suoh's desperate voice still remained in his mind even after he had drifted into sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

 

Four days later, Kirishima had slipped his gun into the holster. He fixed his tie one final time before gazing in the mirror. He took his glasses off and stared at his tired reflection. There were bags under his eyes, he supposed that was from either days of underground involvement or organizing Asami's papers. His spectacles had also left red marks on the bridge of his nose. If he had more time, he would've actually looked into fixing them. Sighing, Kirishima placed the glasses back on and slowly walked to his door. He decided to savor the last few steps he had in his apartment. It was the only thing that he felt was his. It was his sanctuary, away from work, away from Asami. 

 

It ended all too soon. His hand was already on the door knob, twisting it open and pulling the handle. He prepared to walk into the sun, take a breath a fresh air and be on his way. However, after stepping outside and meeting the eyes of a very frantic and nervous person, Kirishima's side agenda had changed. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms, utterly shocked by his smaller visitor. 

 

“Takaba-san,” He greeted, his voice low and stoic. “What brings you here?” The photographer stood there with his hands in his pockets. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out. So quickly he sealed his lips together. For a few seconds, he forcefully peeled his eyes away from Kirishima but eventually, he found himself staring up at the secretary.

 

“I'm sorry.” He constructed. “If Asami got mad at you, I'm sorry.”

 

Kirishima's heart warmed. “Shouldn't I be the one apologizing?”

 

“Well...” The photographer blushed a bit and quickly shook his head. He felt a bit more comfortable now.“Don't push it!” He smiled. “I was thinking that...we can put it behind us you know? Let's just forget it happened! I know Asami is mad at you but maybe he'll forgive you if you talk to him.” Takaba itched his hair. “I'm sorry if this sounds weird but...you've just done so much for me. I don't want you to think that what happened the other day really hurt me.” That was an obvious lie, but regardless, Kirishima brightly returned Takaba's smile. “Thank you, Takaba-san.” He sighed. “Perhaps I can talk to Asami, though my actions were unforgivable.”

 

Takaba shrugged. “I just feel like I've kind of ruined everything. Obviously you two were friends before I came into the picture. I would hate to be the one to tarnish that relationship you had. So if you can...try to...fix things.” He smiled. “And we can forget it?”

 

The secretary nodded. “How did you figure out where I live?”

 

“Oh,” Takaba had already made his way down the steps. “Asami keeps the addresses of all his workers on his computer.” His hand glided on the rail as he came back up.“It wasn't hard to find you!” He stood before Kirishima again. “Maybe now that I know where you live, we can hang out sometime?”

 

The secretary gazed at the twenty three year old. “That's unlikely, but it would certainly be nice.” Takaba looked slightly hurt, as if someone had shoved him. Kirishima could see the obvious effort he made to put on a smile, but it worked to no avail. He could tell that Takaba still felt bad, despite the mask he wore. That wasn't at all Kirishima's intention. He thought that after his mishap in Asami's office, the photographer would dislike him. He was wrong. 

 

“Akihito,” He breathed softly, taking a leap into yet another dangerous zone. He had brought a hand to the younger man's cheek and gently stroked it. “It's okay.” 

 

“I don't know.” Takaba replied. “I just feel so...” He sighed. “It's not just this Kirishima, it's everything. I feel that...I feel that I'm just an object to Asami, that one day he'll get bored of me and toss me out.” He laughed a bit. “I guess I felt comfortable with you. Even though we don't really talk, you seem to understand more.”

 

_Make him hate you. Don't leave him yearning for you._ A voice in Kirishima's mind scratched at his conscience as Takaba continued. “I just, want someone to know how I feel. I'm just hurting inside Kirishima and I don't know_” 

 

This kiss wasn't strong, yet wasn't as weak as the last one. It held desire and passion as Kirishima placed his lips firmly upon Takaba's. The photographer pushed him away instantly and stepped back. He glared dangerously at the secretary for what seemed like decades before clenching his fists and turning away. “You're...you're just like _him.”_ He called before running down the steps. 

 

Kirishima sighed and held back what he supposed were tears. It was hard to just stand there, after Takaba had just exposed so much. He knew the boy was trapped, and hurting inside. It was a pity he couldn't do anything to save him.

 

His light had now been extinguished and not even the brightest flame could bring it back. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

The late shift was something that Kou loved and hated.

The people that came to the restaurant were as weird as hell, but a night tended to be interesting. Sometimes there would be bar fights, WWII stories, and other strange things. Needless to say, Kou was almost  _always_ occupied. However, things were different that night. 

 

It was a boring night. One of those nights when Kou just glared at the clock, hoping and praying that the eleven o'clock chime would ring about an hour earlier. But like any other desperate employee, Kou had to wait until finally, his shift had ended. 

 

Without warning, Kou had darted out of the small bar and hopped into his car. He rolled the windows down and turned on the radio before slowly pulling out and making his way down the desolate highway. It felt nice that night, the wind blowing through his hair and the stereos blasting as loud as they possibly could. The sky was clear, the stars were out...everything was just perfect. Until something strange caught his eye. 

 

He had to be driving for about fifteen minutes before he spotted a gang of men in an abandoned parking lot just off the road. The first thing Kou noticed about them was that they all wore suits, and in addition, there were two dark and expensive cars just stalling. The men surrounded someone or something. It looked like they were kicking, punching and shoving.  _Yakuza_ was the first word that popped into Kou's mind and with that thought, he kept on driving.

 

It took less than ten minutes for his curiosity to get the best of him and eventually, he found himself turning around and slowly driving back towards the parking lot, with his head lights off. From what he could see when he got closer, the men had left. The cars were gone, leaving the area vacant, for the most part. When he actually drove into the parking lot, Kou began to notice something else. Perhaps the darkness was just playing tricks on him, but from his distance, it looked like there was a body, laying right there in a parking space. 

 

He had turned his headlights back on after dimming them minutes before. Squinting a bit to get a better look, Kou almost had a heart attack. He caught several breaths before slowly rolling closer to what looked like a beaten and bleeding out cadaver, yet this man was still breathing and moving slightly. His first reaction was to call the police, but he wondered how long it would take them to get to his destination, he was practically in the middle of nowhere. And in addition, he had a feeling that this was an under world attack. The authorities would keep their noses out of it even if he did call.

 

So Kou had options.

 

He could one, drive away and pretend he didn't see anything. He'd save himself trouble and perhaps a bulls eye on his back. 

 

He could two, aid this dying man. He could take him to his house, fix him up a little bit and phone the hospital the next morning. There was the strong possibility that if this was an underworld attack and this man was perhaps found alive, in Kou's residence, then that bulls eye on his back would be even bigger. After weighing his options, Kou decided for the most reasonable one, at least in his terms. 

 

So hopping out of the car, he pulled this strange man into his back seat, buckled him up and before the twenty three year old knew it, he and this strange 'glasses' man, were on their way home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I'm so tired so forgive any mistakes! My dog pooped on the sofa and to floors today, so it took my sister and I about three hours, to get the poop off, our mom helped. So again, I hoped you liked it. It's hard to keep Kirishima in character, we know so little about him. -_-
> 
> And it'll be even harder to capture Kou's character! I will try my best!
> 
> Please comment and I don't own Finder Series.
> 
> -Yamiga

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I'm a senior now, if you guys didn't know that! When I first started writing I think I was just ending my sophomore year. I'll be eighteen pretty soon, so I'm kind of excited! I'm as nervous as hell for college but I mean, we all have to leave out parent's nests eventually...cry...Anyway, just a BIG thank you to everyone who has given me positive support and a REALLY big thanks goes to everyone who has been with me from the very first story I posted in this fandom, which was Die Young. That story was terrible. But on to other matters...thanks again. I just feel like I've made so many friends writing for this fandom, it's something I look forward to. I love talking, I love making friends, I'm just so happy that while there can be mean people, there are a hundred times more nice people, and all you nice people have really really supported me. It's almost like another family, because I'm the type of person that likes to consider my friends as family! So thank you all, I love you so much! And this note will probably repeat itself, in a greater magnitude come graduation. :P
> 
> ALSO ...I don't own Finder Series.


End file.
